A Night To Remember
by PrincessAletheia
Summary: Written for the song prompt challenge, the song is like a virgin. HOTCH SINGS FOR EMILY!


_**A/N: This is my part of the song title challenge of mine, Angel N Darkness and LacytheDemonicDuck's song prompt forum :) The song is Like a virgin, an evil dare from Lacy...okay, I gotta damit, I was giving it to her first and laughing my ass off for about two minutes, then she chose the same song for me. :)**_

_**I am totally not responsible for Hotch doing karaoke! My muse is on holiday, all I have is a cranky adolescent computer named Wilbur, so Angel N Darkness kindly lend me her muse Wolverine, but Hugh Jackman is so incredibly sexy, I could barely keep my eyes off of him, especially after I 'accidentally' spilled coffee over his shirt and watched him get changed and from that point on I wasn't really paying attention anymore to what I was writing!**_

_**Disclaimer: Hey, if I'd marry Ed Bernero, then technically...yes, I would do that, if only CM could be my reward! So, Ed, let's go and get it done. NOW!!! So, I don't own it, not yet...**_

_**Aw, Hugh, baby, don't be jealous, I'll always have time for you!!! :)**_

_**Oh, and I don't own Like a virgin or the other song I'm going to use in here! :) And I changed the lyrics at one point, as Hotch is obviously male...lol...it was necessary.**_

_**Have fun and please review!**_

* * *

Aaron Hotchner could easily be described as Iron Man, strong, stoic, and never to back down from the challenges life and his job would provide. However, it was this very last ability, that had him feeling like his legs would consist of jelly. Damn, he couldn't believe he was going to make a complete fool out of himself just for her. And in front of everyone. He couldn't believe it.

Slowly, hesitatingly, he got up, wishing for a miracle that might safe him from actually having to do this, but nothing happened. Damn! Why did she have to drag the team to a karaoke bar?

"What's Hotch doing?", Dave asked, frowning and staring up to his friend, who had went on stage, looking like he was on the way to his execution. "He's not going to sing, is he?" The team looked up as well, confusion on their faces. "Emily", JJ asked, "what's he doing?" But Emily only grinned, a larger grin on her face than they had ever seen. Garcia tugged on JJ's sleeve to get her attention. "What have we missed?" JJ only shrugged. Finally, Emily decided to reply. "You didn't miss anything, Aaron is going to sing. Nothing else."

"Well, that's going to be interesting", Dave said, turning his head as Emily snorted. "Oh, yes, very interesting", she said, barely able to stifle her laughter.

Hotch took the microphone in his wet hands, slightly trembling, avoiding eye contact at any cost and wishing the bar wasn't so crowded tonight.

Carefully, he looked at Emily for one last time, she smiled brightly at him and waved happily, making it clear to him that she hadn't changed her mind. He had to love her incredibly much to do that!

"Erm", he said, "I'd like to dedicate the following song to a very special person in my life, who has been helping me through everything so far."_ Yeah, so far, Em, I'll never ask for your help again!_ Hotch's shoulders sagged, surrendering to his lovely girlfriend, who had way too much fun already, he began to sing.

_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you_

Dave, recognizing the song immediately, spat out his drink, jumped up, spilling the rest of it over his clothes, his jaw dropped and he stared at Hotch. "WHAT???"

Meanwhile, Hotch's face was shocking pink, several women in the bar began to whistle. "Shake your ass, baby", one of them yelled. Shocked he looked at Emily, who happily nodded and he sighed. Could this night get any worse?

_I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new_

Hotch's croaking voice made his friends shudder.

"Emily, what have you done to our boss man? I didn't know he was such a softie" Garcia said, obviously more than amused.

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine  
_

_  
Gonna give you all my love, girl  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last_

Hotch stared at Emily, his eyes begging her to let him run out of here, but she shook her head and grinned even more.

In the meantime, Dave, acting against his usual habits, had helped himself to a bottle of tequila, claiming loudly that otherwise he wouldn't be able to stand Hotch's creepy voice!

Garcia, nearly passing out from suppressed laughter, heard a group of women eagerly discussing Hotch's performance. "I'd be very willing to help him lose his virginity....look at his ass, so damn hot....Don't worry, baby, I'll be very gentle..."

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

_"Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh", _Hotch sang, looking so embarrassed as if he had just peed himself.

Dave had given up on the glass, drinking out of the bottle and starting to sing along.

Reid stared at Hotch, irritation written all over his face. Finally, he turned to JJ who's face had the color of tomatoes, as she tried not to laugh out loud.

"JJ, that can't be true!" He sounded so confused that she actually took her eyes off of her singing boss to look at him. "What can't be true?" "Hotch...he can't be a virgin. He's got Jack. Oh my..." a completely misguided realization appeared on his face. "JJ", he whispered, panicking, "do you think Jack isn't Hotch's son?" With a loud bang, JJ's head hit the table. "Reid", she managed to say in between her helpless laughter, "it's just a song!" With that being said, JJ slid under the table, not able to take it anymore, while Reid, still in shock, watched Hotch's ambiguous performance.

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine  
_

_  
Ooh,Ooh,Ooh  
Feels so good inside  
When you kiss me..  
And you touch me...  
And you hold me...  
Feels so good inside_

Hotch hopped off the stage, racing towards Emily, who had tears in her eyes and was holding onto the chair for dear life so she wouldn't follow JJ under the table. He pulled her with him outside the bar. "Someone is in a hurry to get lucky", it shouted after them, and laughter filled his ears, still burning red of shame.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at his girlfriend, not knowing if to look pleading or angry.

"So...", he began, "are you happy now?"

"Happy? Aaron, I'm delighted. I didn't have so much fun in a long time. Before you walked up there I had no idea that you could actually make this song sound even worse than it already is, but you did. Wow!", she giggled, her hands pressed on her stomach, hurting from all the laughter.

He glared at her, but she just smiled innocently. "Em, please, I need to know. I made a fool out of myself, and I would do it again, for you, but I really want an answer. Was that nerdy enough for you?", he stepped closer to her, his hands on her waist, pulling her into him.

She looked up. "Hm, yeah, I guess that was pretty good."

"And do I get my answer now?" Emily smirked, now she had a hiccup too.

"What was the question again?"

"Emily!" Hotch sighed, obviously he needed a lot of patience with her tonight. "Emily Prentiss, I've sang the most ridiculous song in the world for you, I'm wearing spiderman boxers, just for you, I've even waxed my legs and I've used strawberry shampoo that you can smell 10 miles against the wind. And everyone at work noticed. I think I've proven more than once that I'm willing to do anything for you, since tonight I definitely have the nerd-factor you wanted, now will you finally agree to marry me?" He was close to losing his patience with her, and she knew it.

"Yep, okay", her smile grew wider. He wondered why, but decided to ignore it and leaned in for a kiss. But they didn't make it that far, as Emily suddenly burst out laughing, sinking to the ground. Hotch sighed. "Em? What's it this time?" She wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I...I just wondered what they...what the team would think...if you'd wear a spiderman costume...to our wedding", she managed to say before the next wave of laughter came over her. Hotch stared at her, not believing what she'd just said and honestly considering for a second to just let her lay there on the pavement, but finally pulling her up, helping her back into the bar.

Morgan walked over to their table, being late due to traffic and his eyes popped out at the sight of his teammates. "What the hell has happened here? What have I missed?", he asked. Reid opened his mouth, looked at Hotch, his eyes grew wide and he shook his head, closing his mouth again. Morgan dropped to his knees. "Reid, man, are you okay? I've never seen you so quiet before." Morgan lowered his voice. "Has anyone died?"

"Not yet", Garcia said loudly to drown out JJ' laughter, mixed with hiccups. Morgan looked under the table. "JJ?", he asked in disbelief, when seeing her, he quickly rose to his feet and stared at his friends. "Come on, guys, what has happened?" "Oh, trust me my handsome prince, if I'd tell you you wouldn't believe it."

* * *

Emily watched her friends, deeply satisfied with the events of this evening. All she had wanted to do was making Hotch get the nerd-factor, but she had gotten so much more than she'd asked for. She laughed out loud. Never in her life would she forget the sight of JJ, on her hands and knees, crawling out of the bar because she was laughing too hard to walk. Or Reid, completely speechless, terrified whenever Hotch came close to him. She didn't know why, but she enjoyed it!

But the best was yet to come, as a very drunken David Rossi suddenly stood on stage.

"Ladies 'n' gentlemen, I wanna dedicate this next song to someone very special...me!"

Morgan broke his glass as he heard the following song. What was wrong with his friends tonight?

Reid winced in pain, quickly hiding under the table, now that JJ had left there was some space.

Emily instead climbed on the table, moving her hips and cheering loudly. "Go David, go David,..."

Hotch sat down, face palming, what else could he do? As a waiter passed him by, he quickly reached out, grabbing his arm. "Please, give me something that completely erases my memory of this night and works fast, but I _don't_ want what he had!", he said, pointing at Dave. The waiter only grinned and nodded.

The remainder of Aaron's fan club was now eyeing Dave like he was going to be her next meal. "Rip that shirt off, my Italian stallion, and show me what you got!", the least drunken one yelled, the others had already fallen asleep, their heads on the table, snoring loudly.

Dave replied in showing her his best John Travolta moves, leading to Emily and Garcia screaming like teenagers, waving with dollar bills.

Aaron took a sip of the bottle of scotch, then passed it onto Morgan, who had been seeking refuge next to Reid under the table. All three men felt like they couldn't get drunk fast enough!

Emily smiled at Aaron, that was certainly a night to remember! And if someone would forget...she and Garcia would make sure to remind everyone of it.

Lost in her thoughts, she kept on dancing, while Dave howled into the microphone.

_Sexbomb, sex bomb, you're a sex bomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sexbomb, sex bomb you're my sex bomb  
And baby you can turn me on._

Garcia, a mischievous smile on her face, eyed her camera, proud of the videos she had made, her only longing was to get home to her computer. She wanted to share her joy with the world.

Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, say hello to Youtube!

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Review, and you shall be rewarded with a shirt worn by Hugh Jackman...lmao...I snatched some... :D**  
_


End file.
